


Screen Time

by comfy3666



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: College AU, M/M, Masturbation, at least donate to him hinata, camboy komaeda au, hinata doesnt have self esteem, neither does komaeda, the ethics of jerking it to your roommate's amateur porn is maybe uhhh not great but you know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfy3666/pseuds/comfy3666
Summary: Hinata tries to get his mind off his eccentric roommate, but stumbles across something he really shouldn't let himself click. He does anyway.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 313





	Screen Time

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy haha hello pensive emoji this might be a little disjointed and it took me a while to type up but! its content. i shouldve been working on towards the heart but im having problems with my brain, as in it has decided to take some time off. carmen if youre reading this i am so sorry just like in general. 
> 
> anyway. its just gratuitous porn thats it take it

Hinata threw the door open to his shared dorm, unceremoniously dumping his backpack on the floor. He’d had a stressful day- it was meant to be his day off from college assignments, he finally didn’t have anything due, and he’d spent most of it comforting Souda over his relationship problems. Which Hinata didn’t mind, not really, but it didn’t leave him with a lot of time to himself, and he’d thought maybe today he could actually relax. He was lucky his roommate, Komaeda, wasn’t in- not a strange occurrence. He tended to leave inexplicably for entire nights, and Hinata didn’t care to presume what he was doing. Didn’t care to think too hard about where he was, what- or who- he was doing. The other had effectively shut him out at every opportunity, and as pretty and interesting as Hinata found him, he could only spend so much effort on his weird roommate. He needed to stop his stupid attraction to Komaeda, to his light snores and his thin shoulders and- ugh. It wasn’t fair.

Hinata had pulled out his laptop, determined to take advantage of his night alone- to get his mind off Komaeda. He was laid down on his bed, box of tissues on his bedside, scrolling through his usual porn site, looking for something that looked interesting. He sighed, eyes lingering on the menu. Live- the button taunted him. He had been… not lonely- not at all- but more and more he’d wanted to hear someone say his name, come because he’d pushed them to the edge. Not that that was something he could get from someone on video- but he could pretend to have the illusion, even if he had to pay. Maybe if he wasn’t studying so hard, if he lived alone- but neither of those things were true. And it wouldn’t be fair to ask someone out anyway if Hinata was still thinking about him.

He clicked the button, letting out a half sigh as he scrolled down, adjusting his headphones, looking for someone he found particularly attractive. A sub-category caught his eye- Local. He rolled his eyes, but his cursor moved to hover over the button anyway.. If this site was using the actor’s locations, that was… kind of creepy. Ignoring the peculiar sensation in his stomach, he clicked. There was only one page- not particularly surprising. He scrolled down idly, eyes coming to a stop on a pale, thin man. His head was off screen, but it was so easy to think- god, he was almost ashamed. Projecting his creepy fantasies about his roommate onto some stranger online. He looked closer at the thumbnail. It was unusual to see men on camera like this- but hey, it was a college town. Everyone was broke. He’d seen weirder things. He rolled his eyes again, mumbling under his breath, clicking on the stream. He was acutely aware of how shameful this was, but nobody had to know. He could indulge once, get it out of his system, and never think about Komaeda again.

The actor, under the screen name lucky55, was spread out on a bed, pale sheets rumpled under his thighs. His thighs were open, and Hinata watched as he slid two slick fingers into himself, his sigh whispering into Hinata’s ears, sending a shiver running down the back of his neck. The stream had started two minutes ago- a fortunate coincidence. The actor’s cock was almost adorably average, maybe even small- but the rest of his frame was so slender, almost frail-looking, that it didn’t seem out of place. Everything about him seemed delicate, but the way he roughly thrust his fingers into his hole… Hinata kicked off his jeans hurriedly, unbuttoning his shirt, sliding his hand under his boxers, eyes fluttering as he wrapped his hand around his half-hard length, eyes snapping back to the screen. The actor was using three fingers, whining desperately as he stretched himself out. Hinata could see the actor’s throat move, the swallowing motion as he pulled his fingers out, still shiny with a generous amount of clear lube, leaving the pucker of his entrance wet and flushed pink with irritation.

Hinata glanced over at the chat. The camboy had already received several donations- and requests. He had barely started skimming them, eyes latching onto certain comments- are u going to wear a skirt again? u look so sexy- Hey baby, how much to bring out the collar today- when the actor spoke.

“It’s been a while, but I’m back!” Onscreen, the actor carefully cleaned his lube covered fingers with a tissue. “Thank you as always for supporting me- I’ll do my best to fulfil your requests again today!” 

Hinata’s heart stopped. That was Komaeda’s voice. That was his cute, standoffish roommate- and Hinata had just watched him finger himself on screen. He slammed the laptop shut, ripping his earbuds out, eyes wide, as he snatched his hand away from his dick. Jesus. Jesus fucking Christ. He had just seen Komaeda naked. He’d just seen Komaeda finger himself. He didn’t even want to think about the pale angles of his body, but when he closed his eyes, pressing his hands over them, it was all he could see. How soft his skin looked. His flushed little cock, already hard just from a few fingers.. 

Hinata was painfully hard in his pants, and all he could see was Komaeda.

It would be wrong of him to keep watching. He wouldn’t. That was what he told himself as he opened the laptop back up to close the tab, his cheeks blazing, but he didn’t really believe himself. 

Onscreen, Komaeda was locking a steel collar onto his neck, and Hinata’s dick twitched as he imagined yanking at the chain and pulling him close. He tried to move his cursor to the x on the screen, but he found himself hovering over the chat. Slowly, he typed out a comment before putting his headphones back in. He could hear the chain clinking quietly as Komaeda adjusted it.

user11037: you’re so beautiful

Komaeda gave the collar a tug, making sure it was locked on properly. He must have had the chat open on a screen near him, because he responded. Hinata winced slightly. He would’ve been fine if Komaeda had just read it. He shouldn’t have said it. He shouldn’t even be watching. “Not in the slightest, but thank you! It’s always nice to see people here… Welcome. I hope you enjoy the show.” Komaeda’s voice went low as he reached off screen, retrieving a realistic dildo. Hinata’s cheeks burned hotter as he reached down to his boxers again, shoving them down his thighs, freeing his erection. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Komaeda walking in, at least. 

He started stroking himself, trying to push the thoughts about how wrong this was out of his head. Trying to focus on the feeling of his hand, watching Komaeda onscreen as he laid down, positioning the dildo at his prepared entrance. His face was obscured by a medical mask, but his fluffy hair was visible. There was no mistake. It was Komaeda. 

Komaeda’s eyes slid closed, an audible sigh in Hinata’s ears as he pushed the dildo in, squirming slightly. “I wish I wasn’t alone today… I’m so disgustingly needy, aha. My wrist gets tired so easily...” 

Hinata’s mind jumped straight to the image of settling himself between Komaeda’s pale thighs, gripping his hips and fucking him. He’d probably love it. A small, guilty part of him was even more turned on by how- there was no other word for it- slutty Komaeda was acting. Who knew his uptight, weird roommate was such a whore. He wondered if Komaeda would like being insulted, his wrist speeding up and his breath hitching. Disgusting. He shouldn’t be doing this, he tried to convince himself. As though he were concerned with Komaeda’s privacy in the slightest. 

Onscreen, Komaeda was speeding up, letting out soft whines as he thrust the dildo into himself, taking the entire length. His face was scrunched up- he was clearly pushing himself too fast, but Hinata didn’t care. All he could think about was how hot and tight Komaeda might feel around him, how he wanted to be the one to make Komaeda moan and cry, maybe even beg- he could picture Komaeda’s expression turning desperate as he begged, eyes wide as he pleaded with Hinata to let him come. The sound of Komaeda’s moans in his ears was perfect, and if it weren’t for the display on screen he’d have closed his eyes. He wanted to lose himself in the pretense that he could have Komaeda in this way, even though he knew it was stupid. Impossible. 

Komaeda sat up and reached again offscreen, and Hinata’s heart skipped a beat when he pulled a small, rubber cock ring out. He had already lubed it up at some point, and he wasted no time in snugly fitting it around the base of his cock, before he reached behind him and turned the dildo- the vibrator, Hinata realised, on. 

Komaeda’s moans were becoming louder and needier, and even over the stream Hinata could hear how powerfully the vibrator was rumbling. He wanted more than anything to be the one thrusting into him, to lift the mask off his face and see what kind of filthy expressions he was making. 

Hinata felt heat pooling in his gut, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from the screen as he jerked himself off roughly, brushing his thumb over the head of his dick. It was all he could do to stop himself from gasping as his hand moved. When he finally closed his eyes and came all over his abdomen and his hand, he could almost imagine that Komaeda was on top of him, riding him, coming with him, and he let slip a quiet, desperate moan. 

It wasn’t long until the afterglow faded and the reality of what he’d done finally hit him. He’d just jerked off to his creepy roommate, and it was really good. Komaeda was still fucking himself, all sharp moans and shuddering gasps and pale limbs spread out on screen, but all of a sudden Hinata couldn’t bear to hear it. He closed the tab and slammed his laptop shut again, heart pounding. He had a mess to clean up, and he wasn’t even going to be able to look at Komaeda when he returned in the morning. He wanted to blame coming quickly on being pent-up, but he knew it wasn’t just that. He wanted Komaeda. It was stupid- why him? Why Komaeda? Was it just because he was pretty and he was conveniently close? 

Hinata grabbed a handful of tissues from his nightstand, wincing as he cleaned himself up. Komaeda could never find out what had happened. And he could never do it again. 

Neither of those statements turned out to be true, in the end.


End file.
